User talk:Effie.stroud
To: You Hi , I'm Effie! Welcome to , and Welcome to my talk page. Thanks for stopping by even if it was just because you accidentally landed here. Now that we've done that, if you came to leave me an owl, (that's what we call 'em here), make sure you write everything you wanted to say. You can even include the stuff you just thought up that has nothing to do with anything. PLEASE be sure to leave your signature or at least a timestamp. ( Using 4 tildes + ~~~~ + those squiggles ) Please also check out the characters on my profile page, and feel free to start an RP with any of them. If you are one of those people who don't like to pick and choose, leave a message to let me know. I'd pick and choose for you if you want! From: Me Talk Page Start Quidditch Please post with Honey on the Gryffindor Locker Rooms ASAP. "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 20:28, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Howdy partner! Gryffindor needs ya to post with Honey, so if ya could do at your earliest possible connivence. Plus we mis ya Effie. Hope things are well. "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 20:33, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Where the crap have you been?! seriously! I've missed you! 00:42, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Never disappear. Don't ever disappear! :( Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 07:48, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::<3<3 I'm about to sleep :( we should rp soon~ Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 07:52, December 10, 2015 (UTC) YOU'RE ALIVE THANK THE GODS AND THANK MERLIN Effieeeeeeee~ *tackles ankle because she's currently five inches tall* As Issy has succinctly said above, NEVER DISAPPEAR ON US AGAIN! 07:56, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Well, it was still worth a shot. *is squeezed* Lungs. Air. Air. Welcome back to the whacked out world of DARP, though! :3 08:06, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::There's technically another version of DARP in my head, when I'm doing hypothetical conversations. Neither do I. DARP is a unique level concoction of exasperation, immaturity, histrionics, adorkableness, and crazy (s/c)innamon roll characters and users. :D 08:18, December 10, 2015 (UTC) And You've Returned I haven't sent you an owl in what seems to be forever, and I didn't want to overwhelm you when everybody else was, so here I go. I've missed you, but how could I not? Although I don't believe we've talked all that much, in full conversation instead of extremely long owls, at least, I noticed you were missing and I have been wondering if you've been okay. As stated above, please don't disappear on us again. I've had a few things, character wise, that I wanted to talk to you about. As their a Seventh Year started, I "killed" Eloise, but in all reality she was in Russia again, being a runaway, for angst purposes that didn't get to meet their full opportunities before she returned, only to start dating Nolan Cook finally. I'm proud of her. I don't know if there would be a reason for you to be. I've gotten rid of quite a few characters, and I can't remember if you were here when I killed off Keeva, but her child is a little orphan now, who needs somebody to adopt her. I still have the following: Henry, Eloise, Dalisay (although we never roleplayed with her, I believe I created her before you disappeared), Carissa, and Jenelle. I've added Maple Syrup (I strongly believe that this is the best character name on the wiki, credit goes to Omnia), Coraline Patrick, Nikki Sutton, Jamie Donaghue, and Penelope Seymour. Although, this shouldn't be about my characters, I figured I should update you on that situation as I don't have a proper character thing set up as of now. I hope that, once you're ready, we could roleplay again sometime, and my new characters could meet your characters. I'm not saying anything for sure, but maybe something will sprout from it. It's fairly late for me, and as I look back on this, it is poorly structured, so my apologies. I don't think it's narcissistic. I don't really think that all, but I understand the feeling, so maybe it's just me hoping that I'm not narcissistic. I doubt it is though. Eloise didn't mean to hurt anybody, surprisingly, so now that she's back and may or may not figure this out, I believe the mental disorders she had left so she could fix, will return again. (I have personally been dealing with several waves, for lack of another word, of depression lately, although a lot of it has been things within the walls of this very website, as sad as that might be, it's very much so personal things as well. I'm sorry to hear you have been depressed, although I believe you've told me before, and I hope you get better soon, because nobody (other than maybe most of the characters here, because why not) deserve to feel that way.) Kyra should be adopted by Aerich then, if you are to stay for after these quidditch matches, which I hope you do, even though I said maybe Margo could, but my main plan is for somebody to adopt her, that's all, so it just matters who does it first. As previously stated, I hope you stick around afterwards, but as you know, it's completely up to you and I can't force you to stay. I believe that whatever is better for you, is what you should do in this situation, at least. I don't mind run on sentences or rambling, it's actually quite the opposite, as I tend to do the same. I can't remember what time it would be when you come online, but I hope your day is/was wonderful. Our Character Models Hello :3, I am Cosmic, or Neo. And I just noticed that we have an issue. Your character that is currently up for adoption, Oliver Whitacre, and my character, Gage Achilles, have the same model. For both or our sake, let's try and resolve this problemo soon :D Neo Was Here (talk) 02:33, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Our Character Models No worries, I've made plenty of model mistakes in the past XD just fix it whenever you can :3 Neo Was Here (talk) 10:21, December 12, 2015 (UTC) And You've Returned Part Two I was just about to leave, when I got your owl, and knowing myself, I figured I should reply now, before I completely forget as I've been doing a lot of lately: forgetting. I had to ask another student for my name the other day. It was quite the experience. I have a feeling that Margo won't be taking Kyra anytime soon, if at all, if I'm to be honest, as Jaye just barely had a thought about it. I do, however, understand your point, and respect it, but if you ever do feel like you'll be around more or something of the sort, as I hope you do, the idea remains standing. I would like to see you return for a whole term, as it would be quite nice, because I honestly, as said before, missed you and your characters a lot, and so did Henry (I can't quite say Eloise did, and I can't quite apologize for it either, but I bet if she knew you, she would have missed you too). As I've said before, I have plenty of new characters, or characters with fresh starts, and I hope that they could put even the smallest of imprints on your characters' souls, possibly, in the future. I'm the worst with punctuation, I really am, and I absolutely hate explanation marks, as they seem to be too aggressive, in my mind, when I read them, but that might be just me, like always. I believe now I'll be going to bed, or at least I will try to, but as I didn't take my medication, I bet I'll be back soon. I don't mind that you laughed, as I find it quite funny myself, almost as much as I found it frustrating. I understand, how you're devoid of feelings, as that's what the last half of my day was like today/technically yesterday. I would like to ask you to roleplay then, when you're up for it. Aerich/Maple, Lilah/Dalisay, Kole/Coraline, Steffi/Nikki, Honey/Jamie, Boone/Nellie is what I could come up with for my newer characters, for the future reference. If you want to, I suppose you could just pick one and let me know, I suppose. I feel like my statement remains, about it being aggressive, although I do agree with the ?! thing. I've given up. I'll stay up until four, so two more hours, or maybe later. Would you... Be up for a RP between Kole and Alyss? You know how Alyss is engaged to Jasper and they're planning their wedding, right? Well, Kole is one of the lucky recipients of an invite. You up for it? Maybe Training Grounds? I'll post first. RE: Posted! Posted *pfft* Yeah, all of the people I'm in roleplays with are gone at the moment, so I'm open to roleplay. Also, note for the future, I'm not cool enough to be busy with roleplays, I'm really not, and anyways, it's you, I'm always up for a roleplay with you. I've finished this since I last owled you, and I figured it could help some, versus having nothing. If you didn't realize, I have them all aged up for next term, so they're all one year behind what they are on that. I've adopted Mark, just as of today, and I've put Phoebe in sorting, as well, so there's always more combinations with that, like Steffi/Mark or Boone/Phoebe, if you'd like and if Phoebe gets sorted by the time you're on. Also, the only character on there that isn't up for sorting yet/created yet, is Violet, so she can't be roleplayed at the moment. Anyways, I've roleplayed Dalisay a lot lately, so for the sake of lowering down our options, I'll cut Lilah/Dalisay out, although I would love to roleplay them at some point in time. I can't decide between Boone/Nellie and Kole/Coraline, however, as I need to roleplay both more, so it would be nice to do either. I'm open for doing both, if you are. Also, I would love it if Margo and Aerich both adopted Kyra, like platonically. I feel like that could be cool, but I suppose it could be seen as a copy of Lena/Cerys or Adele/Xavier. I still find it cool, though, I don't know. Eyyyy Tbt to the awesomesauciest... :P How've you been? We haven't talked in a long while.. ::Margo's back! I was wondering if you'd like to RP her and Aerich, granted you still have him? :Dx Strawberries I believe they're called raspberries, but I believe there's an action similar called blueberries, or maybe that was just me and my friends back when we were toddlers and probably insane. I would love it if somebody named their character Modesty, and then the character wasn't modest at all, or maybe just the first part, but I like it. I stalk edits to, so it's really no biggie. I don't see how it would be, but then again, I do it too, so I suppose it might be me not wanting to admit I'm doing something creepy. I doubt it though. I didn't realize the Violet Champagne thing, but I'm glad you did and I like the thought, thanks for that. I hope the rest of her character lives up to her name. I'm fine with both, and I've posted on both, unless you see this in a thirty minute time span of getting it, because I actually won't be posting right this very second, but rather once I get onto my phone, and then I have to wait to get on the bus for school. I haven't talked to Jaye about it yet, so I would talking it over with her, as I probably won't have the time to this week, or having Aerich bring it up during the roleplay you two are starting, which, by the way, you should link me too. The sauce of awesomeness Of course I remembered! xD Hm.. does Aerich still live in that apartment? Broncos For The Loss I don't think you're American, because of your timezone, so I don't think you would get that, but hello to all of the Americans who read this and do! Well, yeah, there's that, I normally do it to keep up with roleplays between two other people that I should stalk, because nobody tells me anything here. I'm glad you like it, seriously, and it gave me an idea, your whole superhero thing, and so if I could get your permission to include it, for just a bit of her history, that would be wonderful, but it's up to you. I don't have anything going on after Friday, so starting Friday, I'll probably be on 24/7 for two or three weeks, so we should be on at the same time at some point. Well, I forgot to tell you when I sent that, for whatever reason also known as a faulty memory, I talked to Jaye and although she's leaving for a trip for about a week, she said she was cool with it, but she wanted to get Kyra out of the orphanage as soon as possible. I still think you two should talk about it, too, though. Ava Allan + Henry Update I haven't seen you at all. I feel like you're officially inactive. And, I find that sad. Although, I won't try to drag you back, for I know real life must be much more important. I was advised to at least send you an owl about sharing Ava Allan, as I want to use her for a model. I'm afraid I don't believe you'll be answering though. I hope you do though, even if it's a no, because that would mean I got to talk to you. I can't think of any characters of mine that you're involved with, or were involved with, to update you on, other than Henry. He's doing okay, for now, but Oli and I have plenty of angst-in-planning for him. He's a Charms professor now, and I'm happy about that. I don't think there's much more than that. I hope you're doing well. I miss you, and I nearly miss your characters just as much. <3 Ayy! <3 Even though by now I've filled my head with doubts that I'll ever hear from you, I figured I should still send you a message anyways. Since my youth, my therapists told me that writing to people is a good sense of release, even if they won't ever see it or answer it for that matter. Over the years, it's been used for various reasons, but it's rarely been over the disappearance of a close friend... I hope that, wherever you happen to be, that you've found yourself in a good position in life. Honestly, I don't mean to be weird, but I'm sure you've recognized my awkwardness by now. So, I'll just say that I really do think about you sometimes. I miss how we shot ridiculously long owls back and forth, and I would twist my schedule around so I could hopefully catch you online. I know I just miss you in general, as an RPer and as a friend who helped me feel connected and accepted into the community. So, it's hopefully really nice wherever you are, and just now there's plenty of people who miss you so much. <3 It's totally random, but when I was in fifth grade, I did the announcements over the speaker and I always said "This is Kayleigh ___ signing off, over and out!" at the end, because it always got the normally sad office ladies to laugh a little... So, this is Kale-chip signing off, over and out. <3